


this is gonna be fun!

by jodieoswald



Series: thirteenth doctor [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BBC, British, Cramps, Cuddling, Cute, Drabble, F/F, Film Marathons, Fluff, Lesbians, One Shot, Short, Short Story, Very fluffy, basic female biology innit, british tv, everyone in the tardis is queer, gays in space, jodie whittaker - Freeform, one chapter, pains, period, period pains, space is gay, thirteen gets her period for the first time, you have to comfort her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 14:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15390576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jodieoswald/pseuds/jodieoswald
Summary: you have to help the doctor survive through her first period. it isn't as easy as it sounds.





	this is gonna be fun!

 You woke up, your vision blurred and your thoughts clouded. Adjusting to the bright light above you, you looked to the door to your bedroom and found the Doctor leaning against the door frame, looking at you. Squinting your eyes, you gave a confused look as to why she was looking over you, and she opened her mouth to speak - before being cut off by a shot of pain in her lower stomach. She bent over and clutched her stomach, groaning. Looking up to you again, she smiled sarcastically and put her thumbs up.

 "You okay, doc?" You chuckled, confused. 

 "Yeah, well, no not really, but that's what I've come to tell you," Your eyes grew with concern, "Umm, well, recently I've been, uh, bleeding? From.... there,"

 Your eyebrows furrowed, as she tried to explain her problem.

 "And I don't exactly know why, so I've sort of been just stuffing tissue in my pants until it stops. But it.. hasn't." She walked over and sat on your bed. "And my stomach hurts  _so_ bad. I can't even begin to explain-"

 "Doctor. You've got your period," Her mouth opened as she realised, and she nodded slowly.

 "Oh,"

 "Yeah."  

 "That makes a lot of sense now. Missy told me a little about what it's like, but I just never expected it to be like this, I guess. God, Y/N, I'm so dumb,"

 You began to laugh, as she told you to shut up, her face going bright red. "God, I love you," You laughed, but then coughed and tried to maintain a serious expression. "Right, okay, you're going to need some tips.

 You spoke through the basic tips of getting through it, and gave her some code names if it was an emergency and she needed to tell you that she was on, and told her how you coped through it.

 The Doctor suddenly winced with pain, "Ah, shit," she moaned, clutching onto her stomach.

 "Okay, c'mon, let me help you," You walked the Doctor to the cinema room and onto a huge sofa in front of a big screen. It was probably one of your favourite rooms in the TARDIS. "Put these on," You passed her a pack of sanitary towels. "Then come back here and wait for me," 

 She nodded, wincing in pain again. You bit your lip, concerned, before rushing off to get the items you needed: two tubs of ice cream, a huge blanket, a heat pad, ibuprofen, and a couple of pillows. You came back in to see the Doctor in tears, rocking back and forth, clutching her stomach. You quickly dropped the things in your arms and ran over to her, eager to comfort her as best you could. 

 "Hey, it's gonna be okay. The pain will be over in a few minutes, just take some ibuprofen," You popped out two ibuprofen tablets and handed them to her, and as she swallowed them, you gave her the heat pad. Then you put the blanket over the both of you, and handed her a tub of ice cream and opened your own. You put some random shitty cliché romantic movie on to distract her from the pain. As she sobbed more, you rubbed her back and she rested her head on your shoulder. 

 "God, Y/N, it's so shit, how am I even supposed to cope with this  _every month_?" She sniffled.

 "You kinda get used to it. You're only going through your first one, so it is gonna be shit. You're basically going through what a pre-teen girl goes through, but, like, two thousand years late,"

 "I wonder how my past female companions managed. How did I not even know?" She sighed, and you chuckled quietly. 

 After a few minutes of the Doctor crying on your shoulder and rubbing her back constantly, she calmed down and her pain had quietened. You laid down on your side of the sofa, and she crept in beside you, resting her head on your shoulder, her arm wrapped around you. You smiled, watching her eat her ice cream happily. The next few days were going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> wow! gay!
> 
> i might just make a collection of my thirteenth doctor/reader stories because i stg i'm making a lot


End file.
